Green Goblin Vol 1 2
. The truth is ultimately revealed in . Realizing that he is out of his league, the Green Goblin tells everyone to stop, saying that he came to join the team. Although the other Warriors have misgivings, Justice is willing to give the Goblin a chance.Justice says he knows what its like being rejected. Vance is referring to how he was jailed for murdering his father in . He was later released from prison in . However, the Green Goblin starts to think this is a bad idea and decides to leave, telling them that he'll think over the offer and get back to them. On his way back home, the Green Goblin begins to wonder what to do to boost his public profile. It's then that he spots Ricko the Sicko eyeing his apartment. Wanting to avoid the resident psycho, the Goblin enters his loft apartment through the skylight. Later that evening, Phil goes to the Daily Bugle where he is instructed to sort files by his Uncle Ben.Phil reads a file on the Steel Spider and declares the hero to be "lame". At the time of this story, Ollie Osnick came out of retirement in his new identity of the Steel Spider in . He is interrupted by a phone call from Johnny Dare, who tells Phil that the bust is happening in twenty minutes and that he needs some protection until then. When Phil gets off the phone, he decides to go protect Johnny Dare as the Green Goblin, if only to curry the favor of Lynn Walsh. The Green Goblin later arrives on the scene just as Johnny Dare and his contact are surrounded by the police. However, this contact turns out to be the super-villain known as the Rhino. With his cover blown, the Rhino begins attacking the officers. That's when the Green Goblin swoops down to stop the Rhino.The Rhino mistakes Phil for Harry Osborn, the previous Green Goblin. At the time of this story, everyone thinks that Harry Osborn is dead following the events of . However, unknown to everyone at the time, Harry survived as explained in . He will resurface again in . With the police attacking him as well, the Green Goblin decides that he is out of his league. He is about to leave when he sees that Johnny Dare is in the Rhino's path and pulls him to safety. Not only does the Goblin break open the Rhino's briefcase of money, but he also leaves the villain stuck upside down with his horn embedded in wood. Realizing that he has successfully defeated the Rhino, the Green Goblin takes off, satisfied that the authorities will handle it from here on out. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * :* :* :* :* :* * Locations: * * ** ** Items: * s Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}